White Lies
by jazzberry
Summary: "Isabella please you don't understand" he begged. All I could see was my hate for him and the rage I've been feeling all these years.I held the gun up to his head."Please Bella"- "No more lies" I smiled as I pulled the trigger. Carlisle Cullen was dead.


Summary- They took everything from her, now shes taking it back

**Prologue **

Sitting in that court room watching my father tell his side of the story was getting me angry, day after day they badgered, tried to make him stumble but, he held his head up high and recounted all the events to the best of his recollection. It has been four months and this media circus of a trial was coming to a end tomorrow, we would finally know what the judgment of the court would be. As a 12 year old girl watching the favorite person in the world go through this it was heartbreaking. My mother was holding it together the best she could as the reporters constantly hounded her for an interview. I looked at my father I knew we would win his innocence would be proven...

* * *

" Charles there is nothing I more I can do for you, It doesn't look good from here, I'm sorry"

"What!" My mother yelled jumping up from her chair " Their must be something you can do I will not watch my husband go to jail for those people they are liars and thieves just because their money could buy them out of trouble doesn't excuse the fact that they are equally culpable. Please James their must be something you can do" My mother begged.

As they began to discuss different options in earnest I looked at my father he sighed, with his head in his hands the looked at me through his fingers and smiled a small smile calling me over.

" Hello angel" He said, softly as he picked me up. "How was your day?"

"Good" I mumbled " There were men at my window again last night with camera's they scared me but uncle Bill chased them away".

"I'm sorry sweetie that you had to go through that but this will all be over tomorrow" He said as he stroked my hair".

"Will you be coming home tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Bella I not." I began to protest but, he put his hand up and stopped me " Listen only your mother still doesn't want to believe the truth but the fact of the matter is I will be going to jail tomorrow. For how long I don't know but, know that I love you so much little one and that you two are my heart and soul"

"But, why I don't understand whats going on" I said as tears streamed down my face.

"Isabella, Listen to me their are some people in the world who don't care who they hurt and how they destroy lives. I used to work for a company, a very powerful company who hand a hand in everything . The auto industry, retail, casinos, hotels, you name it they had something invested in it. I used to work in the mail room but I worked my way up the corporate ladder and made a name for myself. I was smart, and I was a fast learner" he chuckled darkly apparently to fast. A lot of people didn't like that a man from the mail room became their equal but, it happened . I didn't have to bribe people on the golf course to get a position or have a family member put in a good word for me." He said looking me in my eyes.

His brown eyes reflected mine so perfectly that it was uncanny at time how much I was like him. " Our company was merger with a bigger company Cullen and Hale Inc. So many people were wondering if they would be out of a job, as it so happens a man named Carlisle Cullen was working with me and vying for the same position for my self C.O.O of the companies finances well apparently some money went missing and everyone looked my way Carlisle and I both knew who was to blame but when family and millions of dollars are concerned I'm the obvious theft. So with few phone calls here I am."

I looked at him with red, puffy eyes" I'm not telling you to make you cry Isabella I"m telling you the truth embezzlement money laundering and fraud is a serious crime and the Cullen's did this to me remember that little love".

* * *

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judged asked as he gazed at the jury from his podium his self righteous behavior annoyed me.

The courtroom was packed as they waited for the answer reporters, basically everyone. I turned my head and saw Carlisle Cullen the man responsible for this whole mess sitting with his wife Esme. I remembered her from the picnic my father took me to a year ago she had just had a baby girl and her sons were disturbingly good boys. He did this I thought to myself.

"We have you honor, We the jury find the defendant Charles Swan guilty on the first count of embezzlement, guilty of the first count of fraud and guilty of the first count of money laundering"

"Thank you for your involvement in the cause" The judge said " Charles Swan please stand. " I sentence you to 17 years in prison plus time already served it it here by the judgement of the court".

My mother broke down in tears as my Uncle Bill held her. As the bailiff began to take my father away I waved to him as my mother ran and hugged him. I didn't like displays of affection and neither did my father but, being as we said our good byes yesterday I was content with our silent good bye. He looked at me, smiled and was gone.

I walked out of the courtroom and saw Carlisle Cullen and Felix Masen talking to a bunch of reporters I stood behind a large tree and watched them with growing anger and hate

"ARe you happy with the outcome?" A reporter yelled out.

"Yes we are justice has been served and a bad man has been put in prison " Felix said proudly.

"What will happen with the Cullen Hale inc now?" A woman yelled out.

" We will be resuming business right away " Gerald Hale said. I recognized him to he shared a look with the other three and I knew then that Carlisle Cullen wasn't the only one.

"No more questions" Their lawyers said as they escorted them to their limo's and drove away.

* * *

My fathers court expenses wiped our bank accounts out my mother had to move in with my uncle Bill and his son Jacob. They took everything that I ever known from me my home, my father and my family and I promised my self at that moment they would pay.

* * *

**authors note- to those of you who read my stories let me hear you scream and a whispered apology Im finishing them i had a bad case of writers block and eventually lost interest but I'm back with and my stories will be completed soon.**


End file.
